tamrafandomcom_sr-20200214-history
Композиције за Вокализу
Хор ЈЈЗ Актуелни хорски репертоар Стандардни хорски репертоар (химне) *Боже правде (Даворин Јенко) *Востани Сербие (З. Вауда) *Gaudeamus igitur (Непознати композитор) *Многаја љета (Степан Васиљевич Смоленскиј) *Нек се песма ори (Исидор Бајић) *Химна светом Сави (Стеван Стојановић Мокрањац) Хорски репертоар 2011/2012 *Богородице дjево (Сергеj Рахманинов) <романтизам> *Еј, ко ти купи (Исидор Бајић) <романтизам> *Калеш бре Анђо (ар. В. Симић) <романтизам> *Laus Stultitiae (Maarten Van Ingelgem) <модерна> *Магла паднала (Српска народна песма) <романтизам> *Мари моме (Добри Кристов) <романтизам> *Plaudite manibus (Branko Stark) <модерна> *Руковет 4 - Из моје домовине (Мирјана) (Стеван Стојановић Мокрањац) <романтизам> *Salmo 150 (Ernani Aguiar) <модерна> *Свјати боже (Стеван К. Христић) <романтизам> *Слава и Единородни <романтизам> *Српкиња (Исидор Бајић) <романтизам> *Тебе појем (Павел Чесников) <романтизам> *Фатише коло (Иван Марковић) <модерна> *Chi la gagliarda (Baldassare Donato) <ренесанса> Остале композиције за хор *Ave Maria (Tomas Luis de Victoria) <ренесанса> *Бранково коло (С. Пашћан-Којанов) <романтизам> *Величаније светом Сави (Стеван Стојановић Мокрањац) <романтизам> *Вокализ (Анатоли Љадов) <романтизам> *Гласом мојим ко господу возвах (А. А. Архангелскиј) <романтизам> *Голема ч`чкалица (Драгана Пантић-Величковић) <модерна> *De profundis (Nancy Telfer) <модерна> *Други духовни стих (Марко Тајчевић) <романтизам> *Ела се вие, превива (Петко Стајнов) <романтизам> *Il est bel et bon (Passereau) <ренесанса> *Легенда (Петар Иљич Чајковски) <романтизам> *Нишавско оро (Боривоје Поповић) <романтизам> *O occhi, manza mia (Orlando di Lasso) <ренесанса> *O salutaris hostia (Pierre de la Rue) <ренесанса> *Отче наш (Александар С. Вујић) <модерна> *Salve regina to the Mothers in Brazil (Lars Jansson, arr. Gunnar Eriksson) <модерна> *Четврти духовни стих (Марко Тајчевић) <романтизам> Арије и солистички ансамбли Колоратура *Alcina - Tornami a vegheggiar (G. F. Handel) *Judas Maccabeus - O lovely peace (G. F. Handel) *Les Contes d'Hoffmann - Les oiseaux (J. Offenbach) *Orlando - Ho un certo rossore (G. F. Handel) *Orlando - Oh care parolette (G. F. Handel) *Rigoletto - Tutte le feste al tempio (G. F. F. Verdi) *Rigoletto - Caro nome (G. F. F. Verdi) *Царева невеста - Взглани вон там (Н. Римски-Корсаков) Сопран *Acis and Galatea - As when the dove (G. F. Handel) *Acis and Galatea - Heart the seat of soft delight (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Ah! mio cor (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Ma quando tornerai (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Mi restano le lagrime (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Ombre pallide (G. F. Handel) *Arianna in Creta - Deh! lascia un tal desio (G. F. Handel) *Il Trovatore - Di tale amor (G. F. F. Verdi) *Il Trovatore - Tacea la notte placida (G. F. F. Verdi) *Orlando - Non potra dirmi ingrata (G. F. Handel) *Orlando - Chi possessore (G. F. Handel) *Tosca - Non la sospiri (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - In questa Reggia (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - Tu che di gel sei cinta (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) Мецо-сопран *Alcina - Sta nell'Ircana (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Vorrei vendicarmi (G. F. Handel) *Arianna in Creta - Mirami, altero in volto (G. F. Handel) *Arianna in Creta - Nel pugnar col mostro infido (G. F. Handel) *Carmen - Gypsy song (A. C. L. Bizet) *Carmen - Habanera (A. C. L. Bizet) *Il Trovatore - Condotta ell'era in ceppi (G. F. F. Verdi) *Il Trovatore - Stride la vampa (G. F. F. Verdi) *Un Ballo in Maschera - Re dell'abisso affrettati (G. F. F. Verdi) *Царева невеста - Господ тебја осудит (Н. Римски-Корсаков) Тенор *Acis and Galatea - Love sounds th'alarm (G. F. Handel) *Il trovatore - Di quella pira (G. F. F. Verdi) *Judas Maccabeus - Sound an alarm (G. F. Handel) *L'elisir d'amore - Una furtiva lagrima (G. Donizetti) *Lucia di Lammermoor - Oh, meschina - Aria finale (G. Donizetti) *Rigoletto - E il sol dell'anima (G. F. F. Verdi) *Rigoletto - Possente amor mi chiama (G. F. F. Verdi) *Rigoletto - Questa o quella (G. F. F. Verdi) *Theodora - Dread the fruits of christian folly (G. F. Handel) *Tosca - E lucevan le stelle (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - Nessun dorma (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - Non piangere Liu (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) Баритон *La Traviata - No non udrai rimproveri (G. F. F. Verdi) *Lucia di Lammermoor - Cruda, funesta smania (G. Donizetti) *Tosca - Va, Tosca (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Царева невеста - Куда ти, удал прежњаја, девалас (Н. Римски-Корсаков) Бас *Acis and Galatea - O ruddier than the cherry (G. F. Handel) *Judas Maccabeus - The lord worketh wonders (G. F. Handel) *Nabucco - Come notte a sol fulgente (G. F. F. Verdi) *Turandot - Liu! bonta! (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) Остало Опере *Aida (G. F. F. Verdi) **Nume custode e vindice --- Б+Т+С + хор **Su! del Nilo al sacro lido --- 2Б+С+Т+М+Т + 2 мушка хора *Alcina (G. F. Handel) **Non e amor ne gelosia --- С+2М *Dialogues des Carmelites (F. Poulenc) **Salve regina (Finale) --- САТБ хор + СА хор + солисткиње *Il Trovatore (G. F. F. Verdi) **Vedi! le fosche notturne spoglie --- хор **Di geloso amor sprezzato --- Баритон+С+Т *L'elisir d'amore (Gaetano Donizetti) **Chiedi all'aura lusinghiera --- С+Т *Orlando (G. F. Handel) **- Consolati,oh, bella --- С+Колоратура+М *Rigoletto (G. F. F. Verdi) **Si, vendetta, tremenda vendetta --- Колоратура+Баритон **Somiglia un Apollo --- Колоратура+М+Б *Turandot (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) **Popolo di Pekino (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) --- Баритон+С+Т+Б + хор **Gira la cote (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) --- хор **O giovinetto (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) --- хор + Т *Царева невеста (Н. Римски-Корсаков) **Погоди, моја милаја --- Колоратура+М+Т+Б *Carmen (A. C. L. Bizet) **Chorus of cigarette girls --- женски хор + ТБ **Chorus of street boys --- дечији хор Ораторијуми и сл. *Acis and Galatea (G. F. Handel) **Happy we --- С+Т **The flocks shall leave the mountains --- С+Т+Б *Carmina Burana (C. Orff) **O Fortuna --- САТБ хор **Fortune plango vulnera --- САТБ хор **Veris leta facies --- САТБ хор **Omnia Sol temperat --- Баритон соло **Ecce gratum --- САТБ хор **Tanz --- Оркестар **Floret silva nobilis --- САТБ хор **Chramer gip die varwe mir --- Женски хор + САТБ хор **Reie --- Оркестар **Swaz hie gat umbe --- САТБ хор **Were diu werlt alle min --- САТБ хор **Estuans interius --- Баритон соло **Olim lacus colueram --- Тенор соло (Haute-contre или фалсетиста) **Ego sum abbas --- Баритон соло **In taberna quando sumus --- Мушки хор **Amor volat undique --- Сопран соло + дечији хор **Dies, nox et omnia --- Баритон соло **Stetit puella --- Сопран соло **Circa mea pectora --- Баритон соло + САТБ хор **Si puer cum puellula --- Баритон соло + мушки хор **Veni, veni, venias --- САТБ хор **In trutina --- Сопран соло **Tempus est iocundum --- САТБ хор + Сопран соло + Баритон соло + дечији хор **Dulcissime --- Сопран соло **Ave formosissima --- САТБ хор *Elijah (F. Mendelssohn) **Lord, bow thine ear to our prayer --- С+М + хор **Yet doth the lord see it not --- САТБ хор **Baal, we cry to thee --- САТБ хор **Woe to him! --- САТБ хор *Israel in Egypt (G. F. Handel) **He smote all the first-born of Egypt --- САТБ хор **The lord is my strength and my song --- 2С **The lord is a man of war --- 2Б *Johannes Passion (J. S. Bach) **Herr, unser Herrscher --- САТБ хор *Messiah (G. F. Handel) **Overture --- Оркестар **And the glory of the lord --- САТБ хор **But who may abide --- Контра-тенор соло **O! thou that tellest good tidings to Zion --- Контра-алт соло **For unto us a child is born --- САТБ хор **Rejoice greatly o daughter of Zion --- Сопран соло **Hallelujah --- САТБ хор Оперете *The Charlatan (J. P. Sousa) **Scene 2 --- С+Т + хор *Haddon Hall (Sir Arthur Sullivan) **Queen of the garden --- Мецо-сопран соло Мјузикли *Beauty and the Beast (A. Menken) **The Enchantress (Prologue) --- Наратор + Оркестар **No Matter What --- С+Т **Me --- Баритон соло *Fame (S. Margoshes) **Let's play a love scene --- Сопран соло **There she goes! / Fame --- Мецо-сопран соло, хор *Honk (G. Stiles) **Hold your head up high --- М+Т + САТБ хор *Les Miserables (C. M. Schonberg) **Look down (Introduction) --- Унисони мушки хор, 7Т **At the end of the day --- САТБ хор **Fantine's death --- С+2Т **Do you hear the people sing (Finale) --- САТБ хор *West Side Story (L. Bernstein) **America --- С+М + Женски хор **Tonight --- С+М+3Т + Хор **I feel pretty --- С+2С+М **Somewhere --- С+Т + Хор **Gee, Officer Krupke --- 4T + Mушки хор **I have a love --- С+М